Friends
by Shankz1
Summary: Da Shankzy One is at it again! This is a parody of "Friends" and "Harry Potter" Cameos by Neville, Viktor, and Fleur. Staring, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Malfoy, and Pansy


  
  
  
  
A/N- Yupo. This is a Parody; (well duh!) of Friends, and Harry Potter. But the characters are a bit, (*cough*a lot*cough*) different. For instance; Hermione, the bookish, smart, realistic, girl with bushy brown hair, is Phoebe. Y'know, the ditzy blonde that's fantastical, a little stupid, and well...blonde! (more or less, my schizophrenic sides, combined!) Oh, and the American Lingo. I know. I know. But, Friends is taken place in the U.S, even though this isn't...oh well! Oh, it was different, but I changed it for HP/Friends purposes.  
  
Phoebe- Pansy  
Ross-Ron  
Joey-Malfoy  
Monica- Ginny  
Rachel- Hermione  
Chandler- Harry  
  
Okay, now!  
  
Wizards  
By Shankzta Lockhart  
  
(The "Friends" theme plays, y'know, "I'll be there for you" by the Rembrants. The six enter Hogsmeade, and sit on a big couch with umbrellas. The credits roll.)  
  
(The Three Broomsticks. Hermione and Pansy are sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet, and drinking Butterbeer.)  
  
Hermione: Hey, Pansy? I need help! I don't think my new boss likes me. And Ron's always hitting on my bratty sisters! And my hair isn't in style this year!  
  
Pansy: Yeah, well...Ooh! I'm late for... I'm late for... Well something!  
(runs out of the door, while Harry and Ron walk in)  
  
Malfoy: Dude, I don't think like, "Years of Our-Internal-Really-Stupid-Pathetic-Lives" is gonna hire me!  
  
Hermione: Hi, Malfoy! Ron.  
(checks her watch)  
Oh! I've got to go see, Percy! Bye, Malfoy! And Ron  
(gets up)  
  
Ron: At least, I'm not the only one here interested in Old,-Stupid-Wizards-That-Just-Happen-to-be-,Dinosaurs!  
  
Malfoy: Dude, that was like...wack! Isn't that Percy dude your brother?  
  
(Hermione gets up, and shoots Ron a dirty look)  
  
(Now it's Ginny at work at Chez Wizard, Restraunt as a chef. And Harry walks in)  
  
Harry: Hi, Ginny.  
  
Ginny: (turns) Oh! Hey, Harry!   
  
Harry: What are you eating, now?!  
  
Ginny: (mouth full of food) Nothing. I mean, (swallows) testing...food...!  
  
Harry: So, you always serve Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans at Chez Wizard?  
  
Ginny: Oh shut up!   
  
(at Malfoy and Hermione's flat. The two are playing Exploding Snap)  
  
Hermione: Shoot! You beat me!  
  
Malfoy: Dude, I mean, Hermione! You suck! What can I say?  
(she shoots him a nasty look. He ignores her)  
  
I mean, I don't think two beautiful people can live here! So you- I mean, I, will go over to Harry and Ginny's!  
  
(Gets up and leaves. Just as he leaves, Pansy comes over.)  
  
Pansy: Guess what?! I met this guy at playing guitar at the Three Broomsticks! And-  
  
(Hermione hears something and puts her ears to the door.)  
  
Hermione: Yeah, yeah. Shuddup! C'mere!  
  
(She leans her ear to the door, as Malfoy comes and opens the door from the otherside.)  
  
OUCH!  
  
Malfoy: Oui, sorry, Mione!   
  
Pansy: (sitting down on the recliner) What's going on out there?  
  
(Ron runs into the door)  
  
Ron: Harry....Ginny....Neville...Madness!  
  
(OOC: BTW, Neville will be Richard, Monica's ex-boyfriend!)  
  
Hermione, Malfoy, and Pansy: WHAT?!  
  
Pansy: Neville's  
  
Hermione: Back?  
  
Malfoy: Wow! I missed him!   
  
(opens the door to the hall, and runs back in, with a burst of loud screaming)  
  
Yet again, maybe not.  
  
(The Next Day. At the Three Broomsticks. Ron, Hermione, and Malfoy are sitting on the couch, whilst Pansy is playing her guitar.)  
  
Pansy: Stinky Bat, Stinky Bat, What are they feeding you...?   
  
(her voice's pitch goes up three octives, and ends.)  
  
Thank you!   
  
(gets up, and sits in a chair. While there is scattered applause)  
  
Hermione: I still can't believe Neville came back.  
  
(the others agree)  
  
Viktor: Hello? Is Her-my-oh-ninny here?   
  
(OOC: Viktor will portray Rachel's boyfriend, Joshua.)  
  
Hermione: Viktor! Oh! It's been awhile!  
  
(Ron snorts. Pansy nudges him. Malfoy looks confused.)  
  
Malfoy- Aren't you that dude that Hermione worked for a Madam Malkin's who   
Ron-OOOOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!  
  
(Ron steps on his foot)  
  
(At Harry and Ginny's Flat)  
  
Harry: I can't believe you!  
  
Ginny: Yeah, well, I can't believe you!  
  
Neville: I'm on Ginny's side.  
  
Harry: Shut up, you stupid prat!  
  
(knock at the door)  
  
Fleur: Bonjour! Is Ronald Weezly here? Ze address zaid next zoor, but ze was gone. And ze Bellboy zaid zo come zhere.  
  
(OOC: Fleur will be..........Emily. His second wife. Who forbid him to see Rachel. Y'know, the English one?)  
  
A/N- And that's when I stop! I hope you enjoyed Part One. That was a lot for one chapter though. Oh well..Hope you liked it!  



End file.
